


hidden desires

by InkCaviness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, pls dont take this seriously
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo und oikawa waren beide voll in mich verknallt. und die wahl war hart. seht selbst wie die liebe ihren lauf nimmt</p>
            </blockquote>





	hidden desires

**Author's Note:**

> Bedauern, das  
> Wortart: Substantiv, Neutrum  
> 1\. mitfühlende Anteilnahme, Mitleid, Mitgefühl  
> 2\. Betrübnis

ich lief den gang hinunter. Mein kopf war hoch erhoben und ich spürte wie alle anderen mich anstarrten. Tja ihr bitches, dachte ich und grinste, ich bin halt die beste hier. Meine haare waaren pechschwarz und hingen wie seidenfäden auf meine schultern herunter. ich wusste dass kein junge in der schule mir je widerstehen könnte aber die wussten auch alle dass sie niemals eine chance haben würden.

„yukiiii“ hörte ich auf einmal eine stimme hinter mir rufen. Ich dreht mich herum und dabei flogen meine haare wie in so einer shampoo werbung. hinter mir kam so ein nerd angelaufen dessen name ich nicht wusste.

„ja“ sagte ich und blinzelte charmant. der nerd errötete und streckte mir ein heft entgegen.

„ich hab deine mathe hausaufgaben gemacht!!“

ich nahm das buch und lächelte. „danke sweetie, jetzt zisch aber ab, wir können ja wohl nicht zusammen gesehen werden“

der nerd nickte und rannte schnell davon. selbstzufrieden steckte ich das heft ein. Natürlich konnte ich die aufgaben auch alleine perfekt lösen aber warum sollte ich wenn ich sie doch auch so hinterhergeworfen bekam.

 

Also ich in den klassenraum ging sah ich sie schon an meinem tisch stehen. Ein grinsen breitete sich auf meinem gesicht aus. mit gezielten schritten ging ich auf sie zu und lies dabei meine hüfte schwingen. „hi boys~“ sagte ich mit einem zwinkern.

 

der braunhaarige und der schwarzhaarige drehten sich zu mir um. Ich ging auf sie zu und lehnte mich gegen kuroo. dann sah ich zu ihm auf und flatterte meine wimpern.

„was verschlägt dich hier denn hier her?“ ich schmiegte mich an ihn und legt meine hand auf seinen arm. Ich konnte seine muskeln unter meinen fingerspitzen spüren.

plötzlich hörte ich ein schnauben hinter mir. Oikawa drängte sich zwischen uns und warf kuroo einen sauren blick zu bevor er sich mir zuwand. er ging eine schritt auf mich zu und stand dann in einer model pose mit einer hand auf der hüfte.

 

„hi babe“ sagte er und lächelte. Ich lächelte zurück.

„hi~“

kuroo stand neben oikawa und sah ihn angewidert an. „was willst du eigentlich hier“

„meiner freundin guten morgen wünschen“ sagte der braunhaarige.

„tja das will ich auch“ entgegnete der schwarzhaarige. Beide hatten jetzt die arme vor der brust verschränkt. Ich grinste und wickelte eine haarsträhne um meinen finger.

 

„jungs jungs“ sagte ich „ihr müsst dann halt beweisen dass einer von euch besser ist als der andere“

 

die beiden sahen sich an und ich sah in ihren augen dass sie die challenge angenommen hatten. Auf einmal trat kuroo auch mich zu und zog mich an ihn heran. Er sah mir tief in die augen und presste dann unsere lippen zusammen. Sie bewegten sich gegen meine und seine zunge glitt über meine lippen. Wir bewegten uns zusammen wie tänzer im feurigen tango der liebe. Er biss mir einmal zärtlich auf die lippe und dann trennten wir uns. Mein herz klopfte wild aber ich blieb cool und wand mich zu oikawa um. der schaute immer noch sauer aber dann veränderte sich sein gesichtsausdruck und er lächelte. dann lehnte er sich nach vorne bis unsere gesichter ganz eng zusammen waren.

„so unhöflich wie der trottel bin ich doch nicht“ sagte er „man muss mädchen wie prinzessinnen behandeln.“

Dann küsste er mich, ganz sanft und seine lippen schmeckten wie nutella. Mein herz klopfte noch stärker. Als wie uns trennten klingelte auch schon die schulglocke.

 

„tja sorry boys aber das war beides gleich gut“ sagte ich und zuckte mit den schultern „ihr müsst wohl weiter versuchen meine liebe zu gewinnen.“

 

Die beiden sahen sich wieder böse an aber ich wusste dass sie nicht aufgeben würden. Sie drehten sich um und gingen aus dem klassenraum. Ich setzte mich an meinen tisch und lehnte mich zurück. Alle in meiner klasse guckten mich dumm an aber ich ignorierte diese idioten einfach.

 

Es ist halt schon schwer wenn man so beliebt ist wie ich aber natürlich verstand keiner von diesen losern wie hart das wirklich für mich war.

**Author's Note:**

> es tut mir leid  
> morddrohungen bitte an meinen [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com)


End file.
